


Out in the open

by fanfictionofmyown



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionofmyown/pseuds/fanfictionofmyown
Summary: You join the Shield and your boyfriend to also keep justice in the women’s devision. Through the segment your relationship is revealed.





	Out in the open

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from Tumblr.  
> Originally posted on fanfictiononmyown.

You looked into the mirror in front of you in your dressing room, ready to get out.

You wore a black stomach-free top, a maybe a little too short cargo hot pants and black boots. Around your left leg is a holder with small pockets. You wore brown eyeshadow and the black mascara and black eyeliner made your eyes a bit bigger. They looked almost innocent and create a big contrast to the rest of your outfit. Your lips were dark red.

Nervous you checked more than once your outfit. You wanted to look perfect for the show. Everything was planned. You would go out and interrupt Miz Tv while he is talking shit about Roman. You would have everything under control but the Shield would come out anyways. You join them because they think you would fit. Miz would talk about your relationship and then he will get punished by the hounds of justice. After that, you would get back behind the scenes. Maybe an interview or two and then you could go home.

You are quite good at wrestling, actually, you are tag team champions with your best friend Sasha. You met her when you joined the WWE and just clicked. She actually introduced you to your now boyfriend.

People liked you, they liked you, even more, when you starting fighting with Sasha. You were popular for your flip knee drop. You stand on the highest rope of the ring, jump and do a flip to land on your knees on the chest of the opponent. That's your final move for most of the time.

But there also could be a lot of trouble with the planned scenario. Your boyfriend wasn’t quite liked at the moment. Stuff about his Promos, the booking of his matches and of course the drug thing.

So you didn’t know what was going to happen tonight. The audience could just start hating at you or they would accept it. Or maybe they would actually like it.

“Hey! (Y/n), Big Dog asks for you.” Dean knocked hard on your door. “Sorry, I can’t. We meet each other in ten on stage anyways. Tell him to wait ‘til then.” You heard a grumble on the other side of the door and shouted after him. “And that he could come on his own and not sent you all the time!” You chuckled a bit.

You were quite close to these guys. They were all your best friends. They supported you from the beginning of your joining. And eventually, you became good friends and more.

They had another entrance area so you wouldn’t meet. And they wouldn’t get the chance to actually see your new attire. You didn’t know what the boys would think and what your boyfriend would say. He is quite protective and covers you most of the time in the locker room. You just hoped for the best to happen. You could never be sure in a show like that.

You stood in front of your entrance door and waited for Mike to say his lines and for your music.

“…And that's not the only thing! What’s with your so-called 'Hounds of Justice’?! Where are they?! Haven’t been around lately! You all need new protectors, this ring needs new protectors, this COMPANY needs new protectors!!… So we decided for ourselves - The Bar and me, The Miz - to be your new heroes!… They all can’t wrestle anyway!” You heard Miz’ words loud and clear in your area. They encouraged you even more. Somebody needed to shut his mouth again. You chuckled a bit and grinned wide when your music hit.

You walked outside, the confidence clear in your steps. The crowd chanted your song and Miz stood in the ring. His face in 'shock’. You heard a few whistles when you walked down to the stage. You climbed on top of the small stairs and turned to the fans. Your arms raised in the air. You faced Miz and climbed over the middle rope. You smirked to him mockingly. When your music stopped he raised his microphone and said. “(Y/n)! Hey! Why are you out here?! If you want to be on Miz Tv then get in the line! I have better things to do than listen to your crap!” He earned himself a few 'Boos' with that. You walked around him, ignoring him, and shouted to the crowd “Good evening Atlanta! How are you doing?” They cheered loud. “You seem to have a good time even with this scumbag talking so much shit.” You grinned wide, head raised high. You heard the Miz gasp in shock. He wanted to raise his voice but got interrupted with 'Scumbag’ - chants. You laughed. It was just too funny.

“Excuse me?!-” You interrupted him. “You are. Now shut your mouth, Mike. Before I make you.” His mouth opened but closed just a moment after that. “Who do you think you are? Trying to - Yeah! What are you actually trying to do?! Be the new Shield? Fight for justice? Come on, Miz. Like most of the people in that locker room put you more than once on your ass. What do you want to do? Ask them nicely to be not too harsh with you? Because you are not good enough to make them do what you want? You really think Cesaro and Sheamus are on your side? They are stupid if they think that this would be a great idea!” You stopped for a moment and looked around. You shrugged. “Miz Tv is the best example! We just come out here to beat you up. Nobody cares about your talk show! That's not what we are hired for, Mikey!” The crowd cheered loudly for your speech. You waited for his answer. The blonde started to speak “Are you finished? Because now I tell YOU something. I don’t- ” The music of the Shield hits.

The crowd went insane. It didn’t matter what anyone thinks of the single characters, because when those three are together nothing can stop them. They proved it many times before. You couldn’t decide if Miz looked annoyed or terrified, but what you knew: He was shocked.

The hounds of justice made their way down to the ring. It’s a few months since they reunited and Miz was right. They haven’t been around lately, because Dean was injured. You stayed in the middle, Miz was slowly coming closer. 'Oh Mike,… you know they don’t come for me.’ You thought smirking.

Dean, Seth, and Roman surrounded the ring as always and stalked their target. Seth to your left, Dean to your right and Roman in front of you. They stared at Miz and the tension was growing. What you didn’t expect really was how Roman locked his eyes with yours after a moment and didn’t seem to let it go. This was for the guys to show that you are what they want. You didn’t want to let him win over the dominance. So you looked back while he and the other two made their way into the ring. You grew nervous when Seth and Dean surrounded you and not Miz. He walked to the side and out of the danger zone. He stood outside of the rope. You just had to break the contact from the big dog and looked around you. Seth walked up and down, acted like he was checking you out. Dean did the same but without moving so much.

It was not the first encounter for you and the guys to meet on stage, but you never met them as The Shield. You only met them alone or as Tag Teams. It felt like it was the first time meeting them. They had so much power and were just really intimidating as a group. It was just a completely different atmosphere.

The big dog stopped a few steps in front of you. He looked up and down at you and turned to Seth with a smug smirk. Seth punched Roman in the chest brotherly and laughed a bit. Dean stood a bit on the side, awfully quite for him. Seth lifted his microphone and spoke up “You know what? Deano, I like your idea. It would fit so good.” Dean started to nod confidently. “Yeah, I told you. What’s up, Big Dog? What do you think?” He said. Roman looked at them before he turned to you again. Your eyes met again. “I like it. What do you say Atlanta? Would you want (Y/n) to become a member of the Shield?!” He viewed the crowd and raised his hands. You raised your eyebrows shocked and annoyed. The audience was shocked but started to cheer pretty soon. When it got quieter again you raised your voice.

“Uuhh.. Atlanta, do you hear that?! The Shield! The big boys of WWE! And they ask a small girl like me to help them!” You said sarcastically and got rewarded with laughter. “Guys, we are friends - everybody really knows that. But do you really think I would accept it without you asking nicely? I want you begging on your knees before you can assure me to be part of the team. You want me? Start fighting for it!” You explained with a firm voice. You were their friend. But your character wasn’t the easiest to get through. Also, they weren’t the first who tried to get you on the team. They will just be the first actually who got you on board. With - what you thought - great reasoning.

“We don’t need to fight to get you. We already have you.” Roman smirked. You looked at him questioning. “Not like that this is the first time you get something right. You do that quite a lot lately. It’s about fighting for what you think is right. Just like we do. So why not join my brothers and me? Why not join us and kick some ass?” - “Well big dog, aren’t you enough people in your boy band? It’s not like you need me anyway.” You tried to reason, but he kept going. “It’s more. It’s about family. And like you just came out and defended us, we will come out and help you, fight for you. That’s what a family does. It doesn’t end with blood.” He grabbed Deans shoulder and pulled him into his shoulder. He did the same with Seth and his arms stayed on their shoulders. They grinned at each other and then at you. “So? What do you say? Will you join us?” Seth asked now.

“Let’s ask Atlanta! Atlanta! What do you say?!” You shouted to them. There was quite the tension after they asked. But the crowd erupted in 'Yes’-chants after you asked the question. You smiled happily, everybody seems to want you as a part of the Shield. You grinned and said “Well, you hear them! It seems that The Shield are now four!”

The audience cheered and you turned to them. The Shield cheered too. In no time Seth and Dean stood beside you and hold your arms up as if you won. You laughed and they grinned. You heard the usual howl for a triple powerbomb and wanted to turn. But you couldn’t the architect and the lunatic fringe lifted you up and put you down on Romans shoulders. You put your hand into his wet hair to stable yourself. You laughed and a shower of adrenaline rolled down your spine. It wasn’t bad. You felt amazing. The people all shouted and partied, the boys were happy and you were happy.

When everything began to get quieter Miz - who everybody forgot about - raised his voice. “Aawww… finally! All the freaks are together! Now they can have Christmas eve together. Starring the little son: Dean Ambrose! The older son: Seth Rollins and the lovely mother and father: (Y/n) and the big dog! The perfect freakshow!” He shouted sarcastically. You knew this was the time to expose the relationship and grew nervous. You all looked at him, Roman put you down carefully. One hand searched his way to your waist when he stepped a bit in front of you, the hand never leaving its place. Without a microphone Roman told Mike multiple times to shut up until Miz decided to say loud, so everybody could have heard him. “What!? Getting all protective over your girlfriend? You should! Women are crazy about me! Ask your cousin, Jimmy!” He grinned triumphantly.

Within a second Roman let you go and chased after Mike. He should have run for his life. But he ran faster when Jimmy came out and he was surrounded by two angry Samoans. You stepped to the rope and leaned on the top one. A smile placed on your face. Dean came to your side and held a microphone for you out. You took it and thanked him.

“Hey, Mikey.. what were you saying? Maybe if you want to steal someone’s girl you should search for someone whose boyfriend is not able to kill you on an instant.” He held his arms out in defense and talked to the Samoans. He apologized for being such an ass, but Mikey: the damage was already done.

They cornered him and started (fake-)punching him. Within seconds he lays on the ground, hands over his head and the two attackers towered over him, trash-talked to him. They got him up and pushed him into the ring. Dean and Seth greeted him there and got him up. Miz stood between them and was held by his arms. First, one there to do his thing was Jimmy who superkicked him in the chest while the big dog howled his typical call. Miz was janked up again and put over the Romans shoulders by the Architect and the lunatic fringe. They triple-powerbombed him. In the meantime you climbed the top rope and did your finisher, the flip knee drop. The crowd was on their feet for you all. All those attacks are crowd-favorites and then all of them after one each other got a lot of hype to show up.

You stood up and all of you lifted your arms and got cheered. So much adrenaline floated through your veins and you couldn’t stop yourself, but kissed Roman. You grabbed his face and pulled him to you. His thick arms pressed your body against his. You smiled against his lips. The audience began to cheer and made kissing noises. But you could only concentrate on your boyfriend. It was out now. Out in the open. It would become a lot easier now. You didn’t have to hide anymore.

The kiss didn’t last as long as you wanted to but you would have had enough time after the segment.

Time ran fast after that. You made a round for autographs and pictures with a few fans. Some of them even gratulated you what put a smile on your face.

After all of that, you all were finished for the night. What meant showers, change locations and sleep. The show was still going so you had enough time to shower. You got separated from The Shield to get checked. Even if you haven’t done much they still wanted to check your knees. Old injuries and stuff.

So you were alone in your dressing room again and tried to calm down. You sat on your couch with your favorite tea and still in your gear. It was your ritual. Your eyes are closed and you concentrated only on your breathing. A knock on the door interrupted you. All you said was “Come in.” You didn’t bother to ask because you knew who it was anyway.

The couch sank at your side. Arms wrapped around your belly and a nose were pressed against your tummy. You smiled.

“We did it.” The deep voice was calm. “Now you are officially mine.” - “Cool down, big guy, I am nobody's but mine.” You chuckled and opened your eyes. Unconsciously did you put your hand in the long hair and started to massage his scalp. “I love you, Leati.” You smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
